She's Taken Me
by Elli Cole
Summary: { One-Shot } "Happy Christmas, Draco." She muttered. She didn't go far though as she was held back by Draco's grasp. "You said my name."


**A/N: **This was inspired by Hale's "The Day You Said Goodnight." Sad song, if you have time listen to it. -- I'm still procrastinating, unfortunately.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize.

**&&&&**

**She's Taken Me**

**&&&&**

_Take me as you are,  
push me off the road, The sadness,  
_

The pale radiance of the moonlight shone below the Earth, lighting the dim corners of the cold surface. Birds chirped in a lullaby, owls hooted softly, and the slow wisps of winter breeze passed by the school of Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside, people scampers off in search of their friends for the Christmas Holidays. Excited murmurs pass the lips of the students as they ecstatically boarded the train. One bloke, however, isn't very happy about it.

The freezing wind swept his platinum blond hair from his face, revealing intense, blank silver-gray eyes. His body well built from his Quidditch training considering he was Captain and the Slytherin seeker as well. Not only had he matured physically, but also mentally from his Head duties. In their last year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had made Head Boy.

_I need this time to be with you  
I'm freezing in the sun;  
I'm burning in the rain_

He slowly ran his fingers through his golden mane and let out a sigh. Memories flashed through his mind as he stepped inside the train. After the Great War, he had been quite distant with the others. The party of Dumbledore -- the Light Side -- won over the Dark, which he was really grateful. His father was now at Azkaban and his mother grieving in their Manor from her loss. That left him with nobody else to share his Christmas with.

"Harry, Ron," a familiar feminine voice rang through the train. "Come on or we'll never find a vacant compartment."

_Granger_.

He knowingly risked a glance towards the direction of the voice. A girl -- no, correction, _woman_ -- whom had the most luscious wiry hair he had ever seen, the bright brown orbs that entrapped him in the most blissful manner, and her spontaneous yet mature attitude towards everything charmed him unto liking her. Her bountiful curves were only a bonus to such treasure. A small smirk crept on his face as he watched her.

_The silence;  
I'm screaming,  
calling out your name._

His _adoration_ towards her started in their fifth year where the Death Eaters unknowingly attacked the Quidditch World Cup. As always, the Gryffindors were stupid enough to be courageous and squirm their way to trouble. Granger -- the most logical of the lot -- had stayed and deviced a sort of plan to drive the bloody Death Eaters away. Draco had been kind enough to give her a tip on how they can accomplish that and he wasn't regretting it.

Fuck Voldemort to hell, why don't him. He wasn't going to be his slave like his father was. He had more dignity than that.

_And I do reside in your light  
Put out the fire with me and find  
Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles  
That's what I'll do if we say goodbye._

As for Hermione, she had been grateful about it, yes. She also decided to be civil with him which was a good thing but part of the plan wasn't to fall in love. In their sixth year, they were deemed prefects for their own house and were proud of it. All was neutral until one faithful night when they were doing their nightly rounds, the situation got a little out of hand. One thing they were talking and the next they were mindlessly snogging.

The kiss was delicious, for a mudblood. It wouldn't have even mattered because it was so enjoyable he had even forgotten who he was. All that mattered that night was that she was Hermione and he, simply Draco. Not Mudblood and Pureblood, not bookworm and Sex God, and not Gryffindor and Slytherin but simply them.

"Malfoy?"__

To be is all I gotta be  
And all that I see  
and all that I need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight.

He whipped his head towards the owner of the voice and held back a grin. Granger was in front of him looking quite delectable in his opinion. She was looking at him oddly but thought better of it. She gave him a small smile and her brows raised as she questioned,

"Are you daydreaming?" She asked slyly. Her point finger aimed to poke at his shoulder but ended up poking his toned chest. She blushed at the contact and quickly took her finger away as if she was burnt. Her innocence intrigued him all the more.

"And why is that, Granger?" He countered back, biting back his delight from her talking to him. It has been awhile since they had a decent conversation. The Pothead and the weasel will always ruin their moment together. The bloody blokes wouldn't just die.__

The calmness in your face  
That I see through the night  
The warmth of your light is pressing unto us

"Well, you were just standing there with a glazed expression so I thought," she shrugged her shoulders delicately.

He nodded his head as if in agreement. His face held his usual smirk and blank expression but his eyes gave him away which made Hermione feel a bit curious. He fascinated her in pretty much everything he does. He was a mystery that she couldn't somewhat figure out and that made her frustrated. Her forehead creased.

"So, were you?" She questioned further. Why wouldn't he give her a reasonable answer other than a nod?

He chuckled. "Was I what?"

"Daydreaming," she said as if it were the most obvious thing. She rolled her eyes when he tittered.

"Yes," he answered simply. Silence ensued.

_You didn't ask me why  
I never would have known oblivion is falling down.  
And I do reside in your light_

After a few moments, Hermione decided to speak. "About what exactly?"

He raised a brow and waved her to a compartment. "Shall we sit first before you continue your interview?"

She let out a giggle then nodded. She followed him to a compartment close to the very last and sat near the window pane. She stretched appreciatively. "Thank Merlin," she murmured.

_Put out the fire with me and find  
Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles  
That's what I'll do if we say goodbye._

He gave her a slight nod then waved his hand nonchalantly. "So what now, Granger?"

She clucked her tongue. "Ah, right. Well, what were you daydreaming about?" She relaxed her head on the headboard and closed her eyes.

A slight pause. Draco looked at her timidly. "What if I said that I was dreaming about you?"

Her eyes suddenly opened and looked at him. She let out a strangled giggle. "Now seriously, Malfoy. What was it?"

"It was you."

_To be is all I gotta be  
And all that I see  
and all that I need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight._

She choked back a whimper when he looked at her with intensity. His eyes clouding over into a darker shade of gray. She shivered at his proximity. Why would he dream about her? She knew that they had come into an understanding but was daydreaming and... and being so deliciously sexy part of it? She grumbled under her breath. What was she thinking? This is Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sakes. She mentally slapped herself and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I see." _Nice Hermione, very smooth._

He chuckled darkly and leaned his head back towards the head board. He watched her through half-lidded eyes. This was the last Christmas that he'll ever see the Head Girl as she was. After the holidays, their schedules would become hectic and tight considering that NEWTs were close. He sighed.__

If you could only know me like your prayers at night  
Then everything between you and me will be all  
right.

"Malfoy?" Her voice came out a bit strangled, he noticed.

"Hn?"

The train stopped to their destination. A light squeak of the train tires signaled them to their stop. Hermione stood up with a blush and leaned towards him to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed when she leaned back.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," she muttered and hurriedly tried to leave the wide-eyed blond. She didn't go far though, when she was held back by Draco's grasp on her wrist. She wriggled her hands. "What is it, Malfoy?"

He didn't say anything as he dragged her towards his lap and caressed her cheeks. He sighed for the third time that day, letting his warm breath fan across her face as he whispered, "you said my name."

She laughed half-heartedly. "Er, yes," she stammered. "Can you let go of me now?"

_She's already taken,  
she's already taken  
She's already taken me_

He smiled genuinely, making her heart do a flip. He leaned forward, giving her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. He leaned back and looked at her with a small smirk.

_She's already taken,  
she's already taken  
She's already taken me.  
The day you said goodnight_

"Happy Christmas, to you too, Granger."

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Ooh, cheesy. Lol. But anyways, like always, I'm **pleading **for you to review. Pretty please? I'm trying to write the sequel of "**Fix Me**" so watch out for that. Er, okay, please review and give me a holla. Cheers. X3


End file.
